La Chute de la Team Rocket
by Syphos
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Une petite histoire de la Team Rocket. Tout ce que vous vous êtes demandé.


**Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît, pour toutes les fautes de grammaire, mais je suis un étudiant du français et j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire une courte histoire en français de pratiquer la langue.**

**Disclaimer: Les caractères et les locations dans cette histoire sont pris de la franchise Pokémon. Je ne gagne rien d'argent pour l'avoir écrit.**

À la distance, un limier noir court sur une longue plage de sable. À sa droite, il n'y a que la mer et à sa gauche se trouve un petit village. Le soleil brûle l'île et personne n'est assez fou de rester en dehors. Tout le monde se cache dans ses petites maisons ou dans les ombres des peu d'arbres qui ont survis le climat infernal. Néanmoins, le chien persiste à courir et il ne semble pas du tout fatigué. Après environ une minute, la plage disparaît et devant lui s'étend une péninsule, bordée par des falaises. Avec trois ou quatre sautes prudentes, il atteint vite un plateau et avec le changement de l'altitude vient aussi un changement de la température. Malgré qu'il aime bien la chaleur, il accepte joyeusement une brise fraîche. Il s'arrête pour un instant, mais continue rapidement sa course. Bientôt, il vient au bord d'une forêt qui n'a pas d'air d'avoir un chemin, mais le chien se précipite entre les arbres et arrive au but. Il vient à un bâtiment grand et bas, donc il est impossible de le voir du village. Être arrivé, il a frappé à la porte avec sa patte et la porte s'ouvre.

« Ah, te voilà ! » dit l'homme ouvrant la porte.

En réponse, le chien écorce gentiment.

« As-tu pris la lettre ? »

Le limier, comprenant tout ce que son maître lui dit, montre avec son museau une gaine, attaché à sa patte gauche avant. L'homme s'agenouille et prend la gaine, la ouvre et sort la lettre.

« Oh, mon dieu ! J'ai entendu qu'il s'agit d'une chose sérieuse, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé quelque chose tellement grave. » Il jette un coup d'œil sur lui et continue : « Il est probablement vain te raconter cela, mais quand même. J'ai reçu une lettre de Lance. Il me dit que toute la Team Rocket a été battue par un enfant aidé par Morgane de Safrania. Et en disant toute, je pense absolument toute, même Giovanni. »

Après avoir reçu un regard concerné (si les chiens sont capable de faire cela), il a rapidement ajouté : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il n'est pas emprisonné mais il a dû s'enfuir et on peut dire que la Team Rocket n'existe plus. Cependant, peut-être tout n'est pas perdu. »

Il sort le bâtiment et court vers la côté gauche de la péninsule, hors de la ville et après environ cinq minutes de courir, il arrive à son hors-bord. Les autres peuvent voyager sur les dos des Pokémon, mais il s'en tient à son bateau. Il est presque tout noir, sauf une droite rouge. Rouge et noir, chaque fois qu'il voit son bateau, il se rappelle à nouveau à qui (ou quoi) est-il consacré. Les couleurs de Team Rocket ne sont pas la seule raison pourquoi il utilise ce bateau, aucun Pokémon ne peut voyager plus rapidement. En pensant à l'avenir de la Team Rocket, il entre le bateau, son limier l'accompagne, et ils partent. À cause de la défaite, il ne voulait pas traverser le village et préfère voyager le long de la côté d'est. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent au Camp de Vacances où ils rencontrent Lance. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, il les déjà attend et les deux caïds se serrent la main. Ils se tenaient là, habillés tout contrasté. L'homme à gauche n'a porte que des vêtements blancs et l'homme à droit n'a porte que des vêtements noirs. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un grand R majuscule rouge. Aussi, ils avaient les cheveux de même couleur – turquoises.

« Plaisir de te voir, Amos, » dit Lance.

« Le plaisir est entièrement le mien, » répond Amos.

« Ah, un gentleman comme toujours, je vois. »

« Je fais de mon mieux. De toute façon, comment as-tu réussi à s'échapper ? »

« Ce n'était pas très difficile. En fait, Giovanni m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a pris avec son hélicoptère et je suis venu ici par voler avec mon Nostenfer. Giovanni doit continuer puisqu'il sera cherché plus longtemps que moi. Donc, qu'est-ce que nous ferons ? Giovanni parti, maintenant tu es notre boss. Quand même, la plupart de la Team s'est enfuie, il sera difficile de les réunir. »

« Je persisterai bien sûr. Et un jour… Un jour, la Team reviendra. »

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire !**


End file.
